Discover
by JazzyBoie
Summary: America accidently lets the other countries see his states. They somehow end up trying to save one of the states.


America sighed audibly as he skimmed through his papers, looking for a rather important document for global warming. His frustration boiled as he heard England growled at him and some of the countries calling him incompetent.

America sighed and walked to the stand , nervousness visible on his figure. " Soooo... I left the documents at home...-" he heard the countries yowl at him in anger. " But!" He stopped any angry comments quickly, Germany aiding him. " I will call Tony ' hopefully he answers ' and he should send the documents to me.

The country's grumbled in anger. Clearly upset with the setback.

America typed away at the computer on the stand, quickly calling his phone computer. Ivan rumbled up next to him and watched him type away. Russia rubbed America's back slowly, trying to comfort his mate quietly. "Russia!" "Da?" "Get back to your seat! " listening to Germany Ivan turned away and walked back to his seat.

Alfred turned back to the computer and hit the call button. Watching it ring for a good 10 seconds before it was answered. The camera flashed before turning on to reveal a young Native American, probably only 14, and 5'6. America looked at the screen in shock , hearing the countries behind him mumble and whisper in confusion. " Montana!??! What are you doing on my computer!?" 'Montana smiled at him, his face erupting in happiness " Hi dad!" The country's immediately shushed themselves, to shocked to speak, America had a son!?.

Montana looked behind him before turning to his father "today's the state meet! We're waiting for you, that's why I was on your computer. " America looked at Montana with horror " I told you guys I couldn't make it!" " did you reaaally" Montana drew out the a and l in mock question. " I told New York to tell everyone " Montana snorted at that" you chose the most usele-" a loud bang sounded behind him, cutting him off from his comment. Montana turned around in the chair just in time to see a much bulkier , larger male stomped into the room.

" Alaska! I told you to stay out ! " Montana's voice was filled with horror strangely enough. 

Alaska hummed loudly " New York " he said his voice filled with disdain " is making trouble downstairs. He's looking for you" Alaska spoke heavily in Russian, clearly that was his mother language.

Ivan stared at Alaska as Montana and Alaska fought, his face not showing any emotion, making America curl into himself.

" Amerika " there was no nickname for him. No pet name for Alfred to find comfort in.

"Yes?" Alfred's voice was surprisingly strong for how scared he looked, he didn't feel any better.

" is he mine?"

Ivan's voice was strong , breaking America even more." Y-yea" finally the dam broke and America watched them all with tears streaming down his face.

" Montana seemed to realize his fathers ' mothers' distress and screamed at the countries, daring them to hurt his father.

Russia slowly stomped over to America and Alfred flinched, walking backwards as more countries stood up and followed behind Russia.

America cried out as the large Russian touched him, gently... Alfred didn't expect the kindness as he was drawn into a hug. The other countries ( mainly those who had given him the land for the states ) gathered around and softly cheered and incouraged him. Lots of them cooing at America softly.

" America, we're not angry " America shifted towards England as he spoke finding nothing but love written on his face." But dear god boy why didn't you me, or any of us, we could have helped you" 

America whined " Delaware came just after the revolution, and I couldn't bring myself to ask you because...because..." America broke into tears again, crying into Ivan's shoulder.

Arthur turned suddenly to Francis , anger written on his face ." DID YOU FUCK HIM FROG!?!?" That startled both Ivan and Alfred, having not expected that. " I'm pretty sure everyone here in this circle fucked him" France said smugly, but looked at America and gave him a reassuring smile.

England yowled and punched Francis in the face. America gasped and Montana, who was still watching them , laughed loudly . Alaska by his side laughing at them too.

Ivan leaned over , but spoke loudly so everyone could hear" why don't we stop this meeting to go meet the states ,da?" A lot of the countries immediately agreed and started packing up their stuff, rushing to get their other items in their rooms. 

On the plan to California ( where the state meet was being held ) Alfred talked quietly to Ivan, still sensitive to the fact that he had let his secret slip from his fingers.

Canada , who had been silent for a long time , softly tried to talk to his sibling, only to be shut out. America didn't even look like he wanted to talk to his mate, but his lover persisted with it anyways.

Alfred sighed softly, prying himself away from his mate and disappearing into the storage area. All the countries let him.

California saluted them when they got off the plane, his general uniform shone brightly with the glowing sun. As California greeted each country Texas stepped behind California, mumbling threats under his breath. California, who had ignored his more southern brother until now, elbowed him. Politely telling him the shut up.

As the countries marveled in America's kids Alfred and Ivan continued forward. 

America slowly opened the door to his house, the noise his states made was unbelievable for the other countries. Having not been used to hearing tiny America's at once. Hissing at the noise Arthur stepped away, " shut them UP Alfred!" Alfred chuckled at England's reaction before turning to his house and inhaling " IM HOOOOOOME" the noise immediately died, before starting up again , this time loud footsteps instead of voices. 

America quickly pushed the other countries away as a _herd_ of teenagers and 13 young adults raced towards them.

As America got swarmed and tackled by them the 13 young adults stayed back, eyeing the other countries with growing suspicion. America waved his hands at them " they're the other countries, no need to worry." One, most likely the oldest of them all, shifted with growing anger." Some of hem hurt us _and_ you. What makes you think we won't worry" the other states flinched away from the countries. America, knowing their tendency to fear new things, hushed the oldest " Delaware stop it! None of you have any reason to fear them, " Alfred glanced at the other countries " what they did is in the past, times have changed now" Montana, California, Texas, and Alaska caught up to the others, smiling " where is Hawaii?" New York was watching them from behind Delaware. Alaska and Montana froze, their eyes wide before Montana smiled widely and rubbed the back of his neck" might of forgot her at the airport " the 13 immediately freaked out, yelling at Montana and Alaska, mainly Montana, for leaving the youngest of them.

Tears sprung in Montana's eyes, the young state getting scared because of his elders yelling at him. " I DIDNT MEAN TO!!" America and Alaska immediately went to try and calm the 13 down. " most likely Hawaii managed to get herself a plane and either flown back to her home or she is enjoying the sky" Montana relaxed and hid behind Alaska quietly, trying to stop crying.

America smiled and pointed inside" Lets go inside before it rains" right on cue thunder rumbled in the distance...

 ** _I will make another chapter, but for now this is it. This took two das btw, so please enjoy_**


End file.
